Pretty Little Liars: Vengeance (prequel)
by ezriafitzy
Summary: A has been defeated allowing Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer to move on with their lives. A peaceful life vacant of fear. What does the future hold for our beloved Pretty Little Liars? Will they finally be free, or will history repeat itself yet again?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pretty Little Liars: Vengeance (Prequel)**_

 _ **So this story takes place, right after the finale ended, and as you can tell by the title it will eventually lead to another story.**_

* * *

 _ **Aria's POV**_

Ezra and I sat in the airport, waiting for our flight to take us to France for our honeymoon. It felt surreal, and almost too good to be true. A was gone for good, and we were all happy. We could live normal lives for the first time.

"You okay? You seem engrossed in your thoughts." Ezra mentioned resting his hand on my knee, pulling me back to reality.

"More than okay, it's just different. I mean we're married, A is gone. It's peaceful for once."

Ezra chuckled and nodded. "Now let's just hope it stays that way. I for one have had enough of A."

"You've had enough of A, really? Are you the one who was being stalked and blackmailed?" I asked.

"You seem to be forgetting that I was kidnapped, and on our weeding day might I add." Ezra said.

"Okay point taken. But lets just not talk about that day, I thought what I told you the night before made you not want to marry me." I said tears springing to my eyes.

"I already told you, I love you and nothing changes that. Now lets just go on our honeymoon have a great time and forget about Rosewood. Deal?" Ezra asked.

"Deal." I agreed.

Putting the past behind us sounded like a good plan to me. It was time to move on.

* * *

 _ **Spencer's POV**_

Sitting in the barn, head in my hands. Everything felt like a dream. A dream that I really didn't want to admit was real. Not everyday do you find out you have a twisted twin sister, who was pretending to be you. And even then most of the time sisters don't stalk and try to kill you and your friends.

I slowly pulled myself off the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. Does anybody understand that you need time to yourself after you figure out you have a twisted twin? Clearly not because everyday it's how are you, how are you handling everything?

"Can everybody please just go away." I mumbled swinging open the door, not even bothering to look and see who it was.

"Well, there's the answer to my question." A voice chuckled. A very familiar voice.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing, but I can go." Toby said referring to what I said earlier.

"No, you're fine come in." I gestured, and closed the door behind him.

"So, how are you feeling about everything?" Toby asked, walking towards the living room.

"Depends, how should I feel after figuring out that I have a psychotic twin who wanted to kill me and my friends for years?" I asked, plopping down on the couch

"Probably betrayed, or shocked." Toby said, sitting down next to me.

"Well betrayed is one way to put it. First Mary Drake is my mother, and then I have a twin." I stressed.

"I get it, you feel like you should have been told the truth a while ago." Toby said, which was right.

"How did you figure it out, and end up helping find me and Ezra anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Jenna actually called me saying that Spencer didn't seem like Spencer." Toby answered.

"Well remind me to thank Jenna next time I see her." I said.

"Will do." Toby laughed.

* * *

 _ **Emily's POV**_

Lily and Grace were finally down for a nap, and Alison and I could finally have time to ourselves. Don't get me wrong I love Lily and Grace to death. But it was a lot of work.

"I realise this probably isn't a great time to bring this up, but we still don't know who Lily and Grace's father is." I pointed out.

"Why does it matter? It's not going to change the fact that we're their mothers." Alison replied.

"No, but don't you think we have a right to know?" I asked.

"We do. But if we are meant to find out and we do then great, if not then that's fine too." Alison said, sounding kind of motivational.

"I never expected you to sound motivational." I laughed, turning my head and looking at Alison.

"That's immortality my darlings." Alison said, quoting her famous line from many years ago. She pecked a kiss on my cheek, causing me to grin.

The doorbell rang, and a moment later the shrill cries of Lily and Grace came through over the baby monitor. Making me and Alison groan in frustration at the lack of silence.

* * *

 _ **Alison's POV**_

"I'll get Lily and Grace." Emily announced getting up off the couch and heading down the hallway.

"And I'll get the door." I said.

Pulling myself off the couch I answered the door, and was met with someone who I never wanted to see again. Detective Tanner.

"Hello Alison." Detective Tanner chirped, sounding friendly. But I knew she despised me and my friends.

"Detective Tanner, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well potentially yes." Detective Tanner answered. "Your aunt and cousin Mary and Alex Drake have escaped from jail."

I sighed, just a few days ago I was hearing about how Mary escaped, and now I was hearing about Alex joining in too. Spencer will not be thrilled about this. Emily came over to the door carrying both Lily and Grace.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." I replied.

"Well, I better go let Ms. Hastings know. Have a great day." Detective Tanner said.

"Yeah you too." I mumbled closing the door.

"So what was that about?" Emily asked.

"Just the fact that both Mary and Alex have escaped from jail." I replied.

"Great." Emily mumbled, and I nodded before heading into the kitchen to get Lily and Grace a bottle.

* * *

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

"Any luck?" Caleb asked me walking into the kitchen.

I've been sitting at the table for an hour trying to get a hold of Mona. So I can at least know she's okay. She's still getting better and I don't want her to go back down the wrong path.

"Nope, just voicemail." I sighed, putting my phone down and admitting defeat.

"Why are you so worried anyways I thought she was better?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb, getting better and better are two different things." I said frustrated. ' "I know Mona and what she's capable of."

"You know all this stress isn't good for the baby." Caleb said.

"How can I not be worried? One of my best friends is out there who knows where." I sighed throwing my arms up in frustration.

"I'm sure Mona's fine." Caleb said.

"The last time I have seen her was when she was trying to figure out who A.D was. Who knows what she's up too." I stressed. "I should have never kicked her out." I said. "God why did I listen to you?" I asked frustrated.

"You listened to me because I'm your husband…" caleb started to say but was cut off by the ringing of my cellphone.

I picked it up hopeful that it was Mona, and I could finally stop worrying.

"Mona?" I asked.

"No it's Alison."

"Sorry, what's wrong?"

"We have a slight situation. How fast can you be over?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I said hanging up the phone.

"That was Alison, there's a situation I'll be back later." I told Caleb.

Grabbing my purse and phone I made my way to the door.

"Oh, and track Mona's phone while I'm gone, OK?" I asked before walking out the door.

* * *

 ** _And there you have it the first chapter of Pretty little Liars: Vengeance (Prequel)! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you want to continue to know what happens leave a follow. A review would greatly be appreciated, but of course its all up to you. Thanks for reading, and until next chapter!_**

 ** _~Julie_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry it took long to update! But hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Spencer's POV**_

Toby left not that long ago, and now I sat in the kitchen across from my mom. Well my mom who raised me, the other one was in jail. Staring down at the cup of coffee in my hands I sighed. Why did all this have to be real?

"Spencer, are you okay?" My mom asked concerned, sitting down next to me.

"Would you be okay if you found out you had a twisted twin!" I snapped, looking up to meet my mom's gaze.

"No, not exactly. But I'm your mom Spence I want to know what's going on." she said calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I just want to forget that this ever happened and move on" I said.

My mom nodded, at least someone finally understood.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." my mom said before walking upstairs.

I forced myself to get up when the doorbell rang, realizing that my plan of having a day to myself wasn't going to work out.

"Hello Spencer." Detective Tanner smiled at me.

"Detective Tanner, what can I do for you?" I asked, hoping she'd just go away.

"Your mother and sister have escaped from jail." she blankly said.

"This has to be some sort of a joke, and if it is it's not funny." I said feigning a laugh.

"No joke, just the truth." Tanner assured.

"Do me a favor, would you? Tell the police department to be better at their job!" I shouted before slamming the door in Tanner's face.

Walking over to the couch I sighed dramatically. Just great, another thing that I didn't want to admit was true. And to make matters worse we had no clue where Alex is, and for all we know she could be coming up with a devious plan.

"Hey Spence." Hanna said walking through the door, and making herself at home. Alison and Emily were right behind her.

I groaned in frustration.

"Seriously, you can't even knock?" I asked. Throwing my hands up aggravated.

* * *

 _ **Alison's POV**_

"Well, it's great to see you too Spence. I laughed. Sitting down with a happy and laughing Grace in my lap.

"If you're going to barge in like that you could at least give me the baby." Spencer said smiling, and holding out her arms wanting to hold Grace.

"Why are we here anyways?" Hanna asked, looking at me and I realized I never did tell her why she needed to come over.

"My psycho sister escaped from jail." Spencer announced blankly, getting up and pouring herself a drink.

"Can't the police do their job for once?" Hanna asked.

"Clearly not." Spencer replied sitting down, and staring blankly at the picture filled wall.

"Spence, are you doing okay?" Emily asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Spencer replied still not looking away from the wall.

"You sure? Because you don't seem it." I said concerned. I could only imagine how Spencer was feeling with all this.

"Spencer probably really doesn't want to talk about this. Right Spence?" Emily asked, earning a shake of her head from Spencer.

* * *

 _ **Emily's POV**_

A knock at the door pulled Spencer from her trance, and she stared annoyingly at the wood door wanting whoever it was to go away. But when they kept knocking she pulled herself off the couch.

"I swear if that's the police again, I'm officially done with Rosewood." Spencer mumbled, before opening the door.

"Well she didn't slam the door shut so that's got to be a good sign." I pointed out.

Spencer walked back into the room with Caleb following her.

"Just make yourself comfortable, the more the merrier." Spencer fake cheered.

"Caleb what are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"I know where Mona is." He announced, taking his laptop out of his bag and sitting next to Hanna.

"Wait, Mona's missing too?" I asked surprised.

Hanna nodded her head. "I can't get a hold of her no matter how hard I try."

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier."

* * *

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

"Wait, back up." I said completely confused. I stared at the red dot blinking on the map, meaning that's where Mona was, or where her phone was at least.

"Mona is in France?" I asked.

"Yes Hanna, I've already said that. Mona is in France." Caleb repeated.

Spencer's phone rang interrupting our conversation.

"It's Mona." Spencer said picking up her phone.

"We'll answer it!" I yelled. "Put it on speaker."

"What do you want Mona?" Spencer asked annoyed. I was the only one who really liked and got along with Mona. Everybody else could care less about her, and question why I ever still trust her.

"Actually, Spencer it's Alex." A voice said over the phone.

"You have got to be kidding me." Spencer mumbled, and got up leaving the phone on the coffee table.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but just hear me out." Alex pleaded.

"Hear you out about what? Did you finally admit that you're psycho?" I asked, but everyone just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Classic Hanna." Alex laughed. "But no. How do I put this? Mona's keeping us hostage in a giant dollhouse in France."

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Emily asked.

"Give me the phone." We heard a distorted voice say.

"She's telling the truth." Mary said.

"So how are you calling?" Alison asked.

"Mona forgot her phone…" Mary started saying. But Spencer interrupted her.

"Well good luck, and don't call here again." Spencer announced before hanging up the phone.

"Spencer!" We all shouted.

* * *

 _ **Aria's POV**_

"I know I chose to stay in Rosewood, but it's times like this that I wish I was far away from Rosewood like you and Ezra." Spencer said over the phone.

Ezra and I still had spare time until our dinner reservation so I decided to call Spencer to see how everything's holding up in Rosewood. And by the sounds of it I'm glad I called.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I know you just want everything to be over." I said sympathetically to my best friend. Generally feeling sorry for her.

Spencer and I have always been closer and I wish I could be there for her right now.

"Anyways enough about me. How's France?" Spencer asked.

"Amazing." I said. It was great to be away from everything and spend time with Ezra.

"How big is the hotel room?" Spencer asked laughing.

I looked around the giant hotel room from where I sat on the couch. Ezra had been sure to book the best of the best.

"Bigger than his old apartment." I told spencer.

"Fitzy went all out." Spencer laughed.

"How long are you going to call him that?" I asked laughing at the old nickname Hanna came up with years ago.

"Oh, you know just his whole life." Spencer answered.

Moments later Ezra emerged from the bedroom dressed and ready for dinner.

"Ready?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Listen Spence I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"Have fun, just not too much fun." Spencer chirped.

"Grow up." I laughed before hanging up the phone, and heading out the door with Ezra my hand intertwined with his.

* * *

 _ **There's chapter 2. How did you guys like this chapter, and how do you like this story so far? Reviews are greatly appreciated, so be sure to leave me one letting me know your thoughts on the chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**2 Weeks later…**_

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I threw the last bit of clothes into my suitcase, before looking around at the room making sure I didn't forget anything. As great as the honeymoon was, I was glad to be going home. One reason being that we are meeting with an adoption agency in a few days.

Ezra walked back into the room just as I was zipping the suitcase shut.

"Ready, we don't want to miss our flight." Ezra said, glancing around the messy hotel room.

"I think we're ready." I confirmed as I shoved my phone charger into the carry on.

"Carry on check, suitcase check." Ezra said, glancing around the room making sure we didn't forget anything.

"Plane tickets!" I practically shouted, as I pointed to the plane tickets lying on the table.

"And check." Ezra said grabbing the plane tickets, and following me out the door.

Since our hotel was so close to the airport, and we shared one suitcase we decided to make the walk to the airport.

"Hey big A." A very familiar voice said, as I passed them.

I took a double take, and stopped in my tracks. Ezra was still walking ahead of me wheeling the suitcase behind him.

"Mona?" I asked totally confused when I turned to see Mona standing behind me.

Mona smiled and gave me a small wave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, seeing Mona who still wasn't completely better was not something I anticipated while on my honeymoon.

"Just a trip to get out of Rosewood." Mona replied, like it was no big deal.

"Aria, come on! Our flight leaves in an hour!" Ezra shouted from down the sidewalk, finally realizing I wasn't beside him.

"Well, I should go. It was good seeing you Mona." I lied, turning around on my heels.

"Oh Aria, do me a favor and tell Hanna not to worry about me?" Mona asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, before running to catch up with Ezra.

"What was that all about?" Ezra asked, holding open the door for me.

"Mona's here." I stated simply.

"Why is Mona in France?" Ezra asked just as confused as I was.

"I could ask you the same thing."

* * *

 _ **Spencer's POV**_

"Toby." I greeted swinging open the door to reveal Toby.

"I know it's sudden. But I was wondering if you'd join me for coffee?" Toby asked, with a small smile.

"Oh, so like a date?" I asked with a smirk, raising one eyebrow.

Over the past two weeks Toby and I have talked a lot more, becoming as close as we were as teenagers. If not even more. But with Toby still getting over Yvonne's death, and everything that happened between him and Alex I wasn't entirely sure where that left us.

Toby chuckled, and nodded his head.

"Well if that's what you consider it, then yes."

"So, what do you say?" Toby asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"I'd love too. I just need to get dressed first." I replied, gesturing to my pink and black pajama pants. Along with my fuzzy socks.

…

About an hour later Toby and I found ourselves in the brew, both of us sat on either side of the orange colored couch. Two steaming cups of coffee sat on the table in front of us. Toby dug through a bookshelf which was messily littered with magazines, books, and old games.

"Well, would you look at what I found." Toby chuckled pulling an old and tattered box out, making books collapse in the process. "You up for a game of scrabble?" He asked, holding up the box.

"I'm always up for scrabble." I answered, snatching the box from him and taking the dusty board out.

…

"Your turn." I said, as I jotted down how many points I have just received.

I could see out of the corner of my eye as Toby neatly placed the letters on the board. I looked up from the score sheet to see Toby has spelled out the word 'girlfriend'.

"That's…" I started to say as I counted how many points it was, thinking nothing it.

"Spencer? "Toby asked, interrupting me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"How about this. How many points for, Spencer, will you be my girlfriend?" Toby asked with a smile.

"Are you serious?" I gasped, and a smile spread across my face.

I wasn't expecting this that soon. I mean with my twin practically raping him. But even then, I thought he was still getting over his fiancées death.

Toby just smiled and nodded his head.

"I'd be honored too." I affirmed.

"It was always you, Spence."

* * *

 _ **Emily's POV**_

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked once again, standing in the living room of my childhood home.

"Honey I promise. I raised you, and you turned out perfectly fine." My mom pointed out, giving both Lily and Grace a bottle.

"Em, we're going to be five minutes away." Alison said.

With twin girls you never had time to get things done, and you never got time to yourself. Your day was pretty much filled with crying babies.

My mom had offered to take them for the night. That way we could get errands done and start the wedding planning.

"Trust me, I didn't want to leave you when you were a baby. But you need this, allow yourself to have a break." My mom added, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're right, they'll be fine. We need this." I finally admitted to myself, before kissing Lily and Grace goodbye one last time.

"Thank you for this." I heard Alison thank my mom one last time, before following me out the door.

…

"Where should we start?" I asked scanning over the various wedding magazines Hanna had provided us.

"Location." Alison suggested.

"What do you think of a beach wedding?" I asked, looking at Alison.

"I have a better idea, you me and the Eiffel tower." Alison said with a smile.

"Paris! Are you serious?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Completely serious, it's always been our dream. What do you think?" Alison asked.

"I love it!" I smiled.

"Great, its settled then."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Sorry for the long wait. Also, sorry if this chapter was boring. I'm really trying here. Please vote and comment.**_


	4. Authors note

Hello, remember this story that hasn't been updated since September? (I would be completely shocked if even 1 person read this. Because I'm like 90% sure this story is dead) But I'm coming back to this story finally! Comment something (it can be anything even a simple Hi) If you have been awaiting an update on this story. Also comment if your excited for more chapters.


	5. Authors note again

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter just another authors note. I deleted this story on Wattpad and started over but never did on here. So, you guys are stuck waiting while I catch up on Wattpad, which I apologize I must leave you to wait. But there probably won't be an update until like June 20th which sucks I know. But my exams are starting soon, which means I've been bombarded with homework. I hope you understand, and hope you'll still be here when I update. I appreciate all of you.


	6. Chapter 4

_**2 weeks later…**_

 _ **Hanna's POV**_

"Caleb, hurry up!" I whined to my husband, who was currently getting ready at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Caleb, hurry up." He mimicked as he finally emerged from the bathroom, turning the light off behind him. "I had to make sure my hair looked good."

I rolled my eyes. He just didn't want to admit that despite how many times the alarm went off, he just wouldn't get out of bed.

"You know it's not nice to make your pregnant wife stand and wait." I pointed out, also pointing to my stomach. "Our appointment is in 10 minutes, we'll be late. All thanks to you."

"Well then, we better get going." Caleb smiled, a dorky smile.

Today was finally our very first ultrasound. Where we'd listen to the baby's heartbeat and see our baby on a screen. Who right now probably doesn't look like a real baby. Either way we were both excited.

Around an hour later Caleb and I walked hand in hand out of the doctor's office. As I studied the multiple ultrasound pictures I held in my left hand.

Just like I thought it didn't look like a baby, but it was still our baby.

"Where to now?" Caleb asked, putting the keys into the ignition.

"To the brew, I have plans with the girls." I replied, not looking up.

"So now I get to listen to your gossip, great." Caleb said sarcastically.

"Oh, quit your complaining."

* * *

 _ **Alison's POV**_

I watched as all the students filed into the classroom. All their conversations dying down when the bell rang. Only the whispering between some of the kids in the back remained.

Everybody was here besides Addison. Yes, she was in my class again this year. Despite what happened last year.

"Did you hear what happened to that girl?" The one boy in the back whispered, sparking other kids to start talking.

"I heard she was murdered." The one kid whispered.

"I heard she ran away." one girl whispered.

"Who cares, she wasn't that nice anyways." Another girl said loudly.

"True that." The same boy said who started the conversation.

I was about to start the class when my phone beeped signaling a text message.

 **I'm not gone, you know. Kisses, A**

A, that one letter brought back so many memories. The one letter I never thought I'd see a text from again. I was wrong, very wrong.

"Alright class listen up!" I called, A couldn't be happening again. Could it?

* * *

 _ **Emily's POV**_

"I'm home!" Alison called when she walked in the door.

"What happened to you?" She laughed, referring to me being sprawled across the couch. The baby monitor right next to my face.

"The girl's happened. They finally went down for a nap. I'm exhausted, and I thought since they were sleeping I could get some sleep too." I mumbled,

"Well you better become less tired in the next ten minutes. In case you don't remember we have to meet with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria at the brew." Alison reminded.

"Just five more minutes." I promised.

But I was jolted awake by a shrill scream coming out of the baby monitor.

"That's one way to wake me up." I mumbled, pulling myself off the couch.

"You okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked Alison.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day." She explained.

"I promise, I'm fine." She answered again, when I gave her the look of 'I know you're lying'

"Alright, if you insist."

* * *

 _ **Aria's POV**_

I stared at the multiple boxes of pregnancy tests that sat in front of me. I had a little bit of time before I had to meet my friends, and Ezra was still home. Waiting patiently.

Well I don't know if you'd say patiently as you could hear him pacing around, whispering to himself.

I didn't have very high hopes that the tests would come out positive, and I would be very shocked if they did.

But after a week of constantly throwing up, and me assuring Ezra I was fine. I figured I'd take a test, before Ezra forces me to go to the doctor. Being the caring husband, he is, he was extremely worried. And kept urging me to go to the doctor.

Despite how many times I told him I was fine.

"How long do the results take?" Ezra asked anxiously, when I emerged from the bathroom.

The three tests I took still sitting face down on the bathroom counter.

"About five minutes." I answered, sitting down beside him

"What if it is positive, I mean we just got married. Are we really ready to have a kid?" I asked Ezra quietly, the nerves just now getting to me.

"Whatever happens, we'll figure it out." Ezra assured, pulling me into his embrace.

When the timer went off a few minutes later, Ezra and I walked into the bathroom both of us equally nervous.

"We're going to be parents." I exclaimed, staring at the three tests which all came out positive.

* * *

 _ **Spencer's POV**_

I was currently sat in the Brew, waiting for Aria, Hanna, Alison, and Emily to arrive. Today was our day to catch up.

I of course being the first one to arrive.

I glanced at the stack of newspapers sat on the coffee table in front of me.

One headline standing out from the others.

"Rosewood teen reported missing after sleepover with friends"

I chuckled, in a way it was kind of funny. Not funny that somebody was kidnapped, and they might experience what we went through. I don't care what somebody did, they don't deserve those years of torture. I wouldn't wish it on anybody.

It was the fact that it seemed to be the same as when Ali went missing. The article was the same just switch the names and dates. I guess one thing they say really is true.

History repeats itself. Especially in Rosewood.

…

"Well, I'm kind of glad I missed all this." Aria mentioned, after we told her every little detail of what she missed.

"You never told us how France was?" Emily asked.

"Beautiful, peaceful. Everything Rosewood isn't." Aria replied.

Not a second later Mona came bursting in the door of the Brew. Immediately coming over to us, phone in hand and a frantic look on her face.

That was when I heard words I never thought I would hear again.

"Guys A is back."

* * *

 _ **So, A is back. Do you think A is back? Or is it Mona messing around again? And Aria's pregnant. Let me know your opinions on this chapter. Until next chapter,**_

 _ **Julie**_


	7. Im saying goodbye to this story

Yes, you read the title right. I'm saying goodbye to this story, and probably pll Fanfiction in general. I know I said I was back to writing this story for real. But I have zero inspiration, and am at a loss of what to write. Writing is feeling like a chore. I'm sorry to all my loyal readers.

I am currently working on a Lucian story, which I'm determined to write. So you can read that when it's posted. And as far as after that I don't know, i hope to expand my writing to more than just Fanfiction.

I'll probably delete this story completely in a few weeks or so...

If anyone's interested maybe I'll pick this story back up when the perfectionists comes on. Like see how everything is when the perfectionists starts and fill in the time gap using this story. Let me know if you'd be interested in that.

But for now goodbye


End file.
